Pinhead (Earth-9696)
Pinhead, or also known as the Archduke of Hell is a Cenobite that resides in the dimension of Hell. Like the rest of his people, "Pinhead" and the Cenobites escaped from their original dimension to Hell because of the dimension's destabilization by a yet-to-be identified figure, resulting in its eventual destruction. In Hell, the Cenobites are allowed to stay in Hell for a period of time until they can get a new home. However, eventually the Cenobites become integrated to Hell's society, with Pinhead becoming one of the Cenobites' notable figures. Among all the Cenobites, after centuries of staying in Hell, Pinhead eventually becomes the first Cenobite to be appointed as the Archduke of Hell: the highest position one Cenobite could ever have. And in such position, he finally gained the power to explore the so-called "Mortal World" or upper world called "Earth". Posing as businessman Elliott Spencer, Pinhead noticed of the rising numbers of "freaks" in the world, or in more specific terms, supernaturals. Thinking that this might be a sign of something yet to come, Pinhead then focuses his sights on Earth, with Jonathan Crane working as his eyes and ears. But when he's not observing through Crane's eyes, Pinhead does his everyday occupation in Hell of torturing souls and managing Hell's condition. In numerous occasions, Pinhead would encounter these supernatural in Hell himself, with one such example being the psychic Alessa Gillespie who asked for his help in her conflict with Freddy Kruger. He also encounters mortals on their plane himself, such as Kirsty Cotton, who mistook him as the devil. History Personality Despite Pinhead's seemingly malicious and terrifying appearance, his personality isn't actually as evil as people think a stereotypical demon would be. Being a lonely race, people tend to think that everything that's unnatural or supernatural with the looks "from Hell". Pinhead tends to correct anyone who adresses him as a demon, explaining that he's not one. Still, he won't go in great lengths to explain his entire race's origin, which is claimed to be longer than all the Stephen King novels combined. As said by Pinhead himself, he's not quite as evil as what people think he is the moment they see him. According to him, he can be malevolent or benevolent, depending on how the person sees him. But in most cases, he's a benevolent Cenobite. While Cenobites tend to be obsessed with masochism and even practicing it to extreme lengths, Pinhead despises such obsession and tends to make himself as professional as he could be, in front of fellow immortals or mortals. In speaking, Pinhead is a polite speaker, giving his speaking partner an impression that he's a friendly being. However, Pinhead isn't far from being malevolent himself. While he does not care for the torment of the lost souls in Hell, when enraged he'll dish out pain unlike anything the mortal world can serve, brutally. But all and all, he's patient. While Pinhead tells others that he doesn't really care much about anything that's going on right now, Pinhead shows some concerns about Earth, even secretly caring for the planet's fate. Not wanting the same incident that destroyed his dimension to happen to Earth, Pinhead strives to protect Earth as her unlikely defender. But since he's living in Hell, he hides this fact by shrouding it with his merciless nature. Still, Pinhead could be menacing at times, going in great lengths to do anything to get to his objective. One such example is heartlessly resurrecting Jonathan Crane back to Earth as a revenant of enhanced powers to become his eyes and ears, even without his agreement. Crane did agree, but he didn't want to become the menace he is currently. Luckily, he copes with it nowadays. Powers and Abilities Being a Cenobite, Pinhead possesses abilities common to the rest of his race. Cenobites are known to be superior in terms of physicality to humans. Due to the Cenobites' long-lasting tradition of masochism as well, most of them are resistant to pain. While Pinhead doesn't practice such atrocity, his tolerance to pain is still immense. After becoming the Archduke of Hell, Pinhead's powers extend to even more impossible levels, even gaining the powers of the demons of Hell. Once becoming so, Pinhead's magic mastery is increased, allowing him to do virtually everything he can think of. He can empower people and souls already in Hell and return them to Earth. Such examples are Freddy Krueger and Scarecrow. He also has a degree of pyrokinesis, being able to form constructs out of hellfire and disperse fire at will. Being a magic user of high ranking, Pinhead continuously becomes more resistant to magic attacks due to his time in Hell. His other powers include teleportation, telepathy, as well as telekinesis. In addition, apparently Pinhead has the power to manipulate or alter reality to an extent. A prove of this is the pocket dimension he created to contain the Lemarchand's Box. A being of immense power, Pinhead is one of the beings in Hell even supernatural entities don't want to mess with. With him basically being the second highest ranking creature in Hell, not many supernaturals are capable of going head-to-head against him for long. *'Cenobite Physiology' **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Durability' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Superhuman Speed' **'Superhuman Agility' **'Superhuman Senses' **'Pain Tolerance' *'Magic Mastery' **'Pyrokinesis' **'Construct Creation' **'Reality Manipulation' **'Telekinesis' **'Teleportation' **'Telepathy' ***'Telepathic Resistance' *'Immortality' Equipment *'Lemarchand's Box': A cube-formed artifact of Cenobite origins, the box has been passed down from generations to generations of Cenobite families, acting as an artifact of great power. In Pinhead's case, the box is finally passed down to him from his previous generation of family. Pinhead usually brings the box alongside him, storing it within a pocket dimension he created. The box can be used for interdimensional travel, as well as the means of alternative transportation if he can't teleport to a certain area. The box's size can vary. From being the size of an entire (pocket) dimension to the size of a pencil. Trivia *Pinhead used to have a real name before going to Hell with his race. However, when the demons of Hell began calling him "Pinhead", the name stuck and he uses it as his official name. **Pinhead realizes of how ridiculous the name is and hates having his name mocked. Category:Demons Category:Aliens Category:Neutral Characters Category:Earth-9696 Category:Naturally Enhanced Biology Category:Males Category:Master Manipulator Category:Magic Users Category:Magic Allows Powers Category:Magic Resistance Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Super Senses Category:Construct Creation Category:Telepathy Category:Teleportation Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Telekinesis Category:Geniuses Category:Bald Category:Blue Skin Category:Immortals Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Pyrokinesis